


Sinful Temptation

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [13]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Quickies, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had only meant to say his good-byes. Just in case it all went wrong. But as his life has gone, nothing goes according to plan. </p><p>Note: So Jackrabbit that .... well if your Blackice probably just skip this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Temptation

Jack landed on the balcony hard, nearly falling forward and landing on his face. He supposed it was fair trade, going fast enough not to be seen. The cover of night had helped, but night was fast running out. He glanced up at the sky, dawn was fast breaking and if he wasn’t in and out he’d not be able to leave the way he had come. He had to hope that Aster was still sleeping in his own room despite him having left. If not he’d check Fellon’s room next.

Pushing open the doors he frowned, seeing Aster awake and fussing with something. “Black doesn’t suit you.” He stated softly, wondering what his lover was up to sitting at the small table in the center of the room.

Aster stood up sharply, ears pressed back in distress. “Jack! What are you doing here?” Jack’s eyes darted to the charred paper as it fluttered against the candle that was burning it. He was burning messages?

“That’s not the hello I was expecting.” He frowned, turning to shut the doors behind him. Maybe it was wrong for him to come here first? He had run off with the core after all and coming to Aster might just make matters worse. But he had to see him!

He felt Aster’s paws on his shoulders and really that was barely a warning. The sound of his tunic being torn of his body filled the room. He barely had time to look down to see the fabric split and reveal his chest before the material was fluttering to the floor. Aster’s familiar paws slipped over his belly, pulling him back against him.

Hard needy nips at his neck confused him. He had sounded angry to see him and yet he seemed desperately happy that he was back!

“Oh Jack, love you shouldn’t be here. I don’t want anyone to lay hands on you! You have no idea how happy the sight of you makes me.” Aster rambled, pressing kisses up his neck. His quick words hot against his skin as his paws dipped lower.

Even as he felt his tights pushed down, Aster’s fur tickled his ears as he spoke, “I could take you here. Right now I want to be inside you, I miss your warmth- I could make you swear to never leave me again. I’d knot your right now and remind you how no one is better at making that pretty little body of yours red.”

He hadn’t come here for this, but like hell he would walk away now. His tights tugged rough at his thighs, protesting the way he spread his legs to give Aster’s paw free reign to touch and tease his half erect cock. “D-do it love. You haven’t properly knotted me in ages.” In the back of his mind he wondered why Aster was even considering knotting him. It was hard to willingly knot him during casual sex. It was something hormones or heats encouraged. An alpha wanting to knot him without those incentives really wanted to. Aster really wanted him. Not that he needed the promise of a knot to figure that out.

He could feel Aster fumbling to lift his own tunic, the bunch of fabric sandwiched between their pressed bodies. He felt the soft warmth of Aster’s unsheathed cock against his ass. “Jack- Jack I want to- need to ravish you. B-but I can’t. Help me stop- please I have- have to meet- advise... But, perhaps the King doesn’t need me.”

Jack wanted to help him. Really he did, but Aster’s paws were gripping his hips so tightly now to help him rock his body against him. He took hold of Aster’s wrists, not to stop him, but to help himself balance as he bent forward just enough to help that warm cock slip into the cleft of his ass. Aster should have asked sooner, he was already loosening up. The feeling of warm lubrication letting him know that Aster’s words had done their work too well. “Once,” He gasped, trying not to rush too quickly. He was nearly ready to take Aster in, but he needed just a moment more. “Take me once, quickly. So you can face your morning clear headed…” He certainly wasn’t. He had missed his lover touch far too much. He had been beyond saving much faster than Aster.

“So reasonable.” Aster growled, shoving him forward. Catching himself on the door, Jack locked it, just in case his wandering hands landed on the knobs. It would do no good to fall back or through the doors because they were open during sex. Making sure he had a good handhold on one knob he balanced himself with an open palm against the window, praying the glass held true.

He let out a strained groan, feeling Aster quickly press into him. Being filled so suddenly was startling; he hadn’t ever done this before. The rush of it was new and delicious. The way Aster only gave a few testing thrusts into his willing body and then began to fuck him recklessly left him speechless. He could only try to cling to the door to push back against the relentless press.

“Mine- no one else can have you.” Aster grunted, pushing even more roughly. Crying out Jack let himself fall to the floor hands first. There was simply no way he could continue holding onto the door with how amazing his insides felt, burning hot and teased by every thrust aiming to tear him apart. Wrapping his arms around his head he felt himself pushed down to his knees. He felt overwhelmed as claws dug into his hips making him cry in pleasure and pain, his forgotten cock dripping with pre-cum.

“Please don’t knot me.” He half cried, half begged as Aster’s grunts turned into terrifyingly possessive growls. “I can’t take it- not now- please don’t stop- don’t knot me.” He hadn’t been prepared for this! For all his years as a concubine he didn’t understand how to handle the hot overwhelming pleasure. The way Aster was fucking him for no other reason than he had missed him. His pleasure shifted suddenly threatening to peak, keeping him poised at the edge of release as Aster continued his relentless pace.

And suddenly Aster wasn’t inside him. He rolled over to protest, though his legs were still tied up by his pants. On his back he looked up, the words dying on his lips as Aster was openly stroking his cock. Something he had never had the pleasure of seeing before. He licked his lips, eyeing the vivid red of his swollen flesh as he stroked his paw shamelessly up and down his length.

He wanted to question why he was doing such a useless thing when he was right there with a willing body. But he was silenced by the hot splatter of cum on his face. He was still registering what was going on, eyes shut for safety, when Aster’s mouth was on his. The kiss was frantic and messy, a warm soft paw stroking his aching cock.

The touch was all he needed to finally cum, wrapping his arms around Aster’s body and tugging on his unnaturally black tunic. Even as he let his hips buck into his lover’s paw he was sure that something was amiss and that it didn’t matter. He felt ravished and used in the best possible way. His time apart had left Aster so distraught that he had been unable to control himself. They had never come together like this, and their sex had certainly been spirited but still respectful. This was desperation and filth in only the way he supposed normally people made love after long absence. Laying claim so rough and so quick driven by the need to be one again.

“I did as you asked, as much as I desire to knot you.” Aster purred into his ear. Jack cracked open his clean eye laughing at the comment. Oh that was nice to know. In desperation and in the throes of a heat he would never have to fear for his safety when it came to Aster.

“I came back to-” He was silence by a paw on his lips. Aster carefully pulled off Jack’s tights and helped him up. His ass protested to the lack of proper lounging he always did after making love.

“Drink a sip of this.” Aster held up a goblet of wine to him. Jack frowned, wondering why he wasn’t offered the napkin for his face first, but did as he was told. With a nearly limp hand he took a grateful gulp, ready to down the entire goblet in his thirst. “I said a sip!” Aster snapped, yanking the cup for his lips, wine spilling down his chin.

“What is wrong with you?” Jack barked, snatching the napkin off table, not waiting for it to be offered. He rubbed his face clean as fast as he could manage to glare at Aster. But his venom went dry at the odd look on Aster’s face. “You’re dressed in black…” He repeated, trying to connect the meaning behind it. Aster never dressed in black! None of the pookas did, they found the color the least festive and they were a colorful people. Black was mourning, the darkness and lapse of life for humans. Surely it meant the same thing to pookas? “Who’s dead?”

Aster was silent, staring firmly at him. Jack forgot the calm and peace of their lovemaking. Even the wine cooling on his skin was unimportant. Only the lack of Aster’s answer meaning anything to him. “No, tell me it’s not Fellon- no, anyone. The King? Is the King dead? Please… Aster answer me.”

“I have no more time to spare. I must meet with King Kozmotis. He arrived last night. The King will need my advisement for the situation. As we cannot present what I’m sure he’s come here to see.” Aster’s word struck painfully hard against Jack’s heart. An odd noise worked its way out of his throat. He shook his head trying to form words. This wasn’t fair, he was a person too! Aster couldn’t treat him as a thing now! Not when he would get to see Pitch again.

“I love him! You can’t do this!” He stumbled back, frowning. The pain in his backside was gone and he couldn’t feel the paw around his wrist. Aster was pulling him against him, but he felt so light and odd. So much so that he made no protest when Aster picked him up and laid him down in their bed.

“I can do this. You might love him, but you belong to me now by bonds that will never be broken, do you understand?” Aster growled. Jack tried to move away from him but he could not, he could barely keep his eyes open as he looked at the anger on Aster’s face. “I hope that someday you will love me more than that unfaithful monster.”

He could say nothing as Aster bundled him up in the bed sheets. They were black, how had he missed so much of the decor of the room turned black. He did not want to be wrapped in mourning colors! Aster leaned in, pressing an unwanted, but painfully delicate kiss to his mouth. Such an unnaturally loving kiss for the clear anger on his face, but an undesired kiss regardless. Try as he might though, he couldn’t will his body to move. Instead his eyes slipped closed against his will, forcing him into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> We're closing in on the 'end' of the story. Afterwards a few more chapters might come out explaining some more burning mysteries.


End file.
